


S is for Sleepless

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [19]
Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Insomnia, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleyn wasn't in his own room, nor was he in Vedran's or Ardith's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



Aleyn wasn't in his own room, nor was he in Vedran's or Ardith's. He hadn't fallen asleep in any of the kids' room, which left his lab.

It took him a few minutes to answer their knocking, and he emerged looking wide eyed and alert.

"It's after midnight," Ardith said.

"I know – I was testing something, and it's got me too wired to sleep."

She nodded. "We'd been hoping you would come to bed."

"With both of you?"

Vedran smiled, taking his hand. "You're the one who's always saying that there are better ways to spend sleepless nights than working."


End file.
